Turbo no es malo
by Brony Frozen
Summary: Bueno, ya sé qué hizo. Pero no hemos visto la historia desde el principio. Aquí cuento toda la historia de un personaje no muy querido, alguien a quien siempre han tachado de criminal. Pero nadie le dio otra oportunidad, así que él buscó la forma de volver a empezar. One-shot, con un poco de Vanillatastic.


**Turbo no es malo**

 **Turbo no es malo.**

Ok, pudo haber sido un arrogante egocéntrico sediento de atención. Ok, pudo haber entrado a otro juego. ¡Bien! Sacó a su propio juego y a otro del Arcade para siempre. ¡Sí ya sé! Entró en Sugar Rush y derrocó a Vanellope Von Schweetz para hacerse con el poder. ¡Y qué! Todos cometemos errores, unos más que otros, pero alguien como Turbo debió de tener buenas razones, ¿No? Al menos justificables. Lo que están por leer son datos reales, lo que de verdad sucedió antes y durante Sugar Rush, una historia que siga al indeseable número uno del Arcade, sin opiniones externas ni puntos de vista, ni argumentos alterados. La pura verdad. O al menos lo más parecido a la verdad. Por favor, no aparten a nuestro personaje de la sociedad por un error, él en realidad no quería que nada de eso sucediera. Así que, sin más preámbulos, contaré la historia de Turbo, y espero que al final, recapaciten un poco sobre él. Tal vez hasta le puedan dar una oportunidad, ¿No?

 **Porque Turbo no es malo.**

* * *

Turbotime, el juego de moda, el más famoso del Arcade en su momento. ¡TURBO-TÁSTICO! Era el slogan de la estrella, Turbo. Todo el mundo lo amaba, hasta los gemelos Jet y Set sentían cariño por su amigo, el público sin rostro del juego, y sobre todo los jugadores. Ellos repetían con él su frase, ¡TURBO-TÁSTICO!, lo celebraban, y con él siempre ganaban sus carreras. Hasta que apareció el nuevo juego.

-¡¿Qué…?! P- -pero…- ¿Cómo era posible? De repente los dos chicos con quienes corrían habían abandonado su juego. Lo habían abandonado a ÉL, por un nuevo juego que ni siquiera tenía chiste. Un auto rojo y uno azul compitiendo sin conductor, sin nadie que al ganar gritara ¡TURBO-TÁSTICO!

-Ja, creo que esos chicos no tenían buen gusto –Jet trató de bromear, seguido por su hermano.

-O tal vez se cansaron del ¡TURBO-TÁSTICO! de Turbo, ¿No crees, Jet? –Dijo Set.

-Totalmente –Respondió Jet. Pero Turbo no los oía. Estaba viendo a través de la pantalla a los nuevos corredores que se habían llevado a sus jugadores. "Tranquilo" pensó "Sólo son unos chicos, hay más de ellos en el mundo".

Pero una semana después vio la realidad: los chicos se habían cansado de él y ahora lo habían abandonado. Ya no tenía a nadie. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero chicos como Félix Jr. no contaban, pues lo veía muy de vez en cuando, en las pocas ocasiones en que salía de su juego e iba a pasear a la Estación Central. Ahora prácticamente vivía aislado del mundo: no deseaba encontrarse a la competencia mientras caminaba por ahí, aunque, ¿Qué se encontraría si los veía? ¿Autos? ¿Conductores? ¿Siquiera saldrían de su juego? Turbo se consideraba una persona tolerante, pero ¿Meterse con SUS fans? Eso no podía quedarse así. ¿Pero cómo rayos iba a resolver semejante problema? Los gemelos no podrían ayudarlo, tampoco el público, pues no eran nada. Tendría que encargarse de eso él mismo. Como siempre, la noche era el momento perfecto para actuar. Sin jugadores, con la competencia distraída. No había muchos juegos, pues el Arcade era nuevo y no había tantos juegos. Eso sí, Pacman y Centiped andaban por ahí, Mario Bros, Fix-It Félix Jr, Mortal Kombat, y unos pocos más eran los que componían el Arcade. Turbo se dirigió al juego que estaba justo frente al suyo. RoadBlasters.

-¡TURBO-TÁSTIC…! ¿Qué rayos…? –Cuando el corredor de piel gris cruzaba la entrada hacia RoadBlasters, un brillo rojo y una alarma ensordecedora lo detuvieron.

-¿Nombre? –Una monótona voz lo paralizó. El inspector.

-Disculpe, señor, pero estoy en pleno derecho de entrar a éste lugar –Exclamó Turbo, algo molesto por la interrupción.

-Es sólo una revisión aleatoria de seguridad, por favor, responda la pregunta. ¿Nombre? –Bueno, solo tenía que responder.

-Turbo.

-¿De dónde viene?

-Turbotime.

-¿A dónde va?- ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio?

-¿No es obvio? –Dijo el corredor, más molesto.

-Mmh –Murmuró el inspector antes de continuar -¿Lleva alguna fruta con usted?

-¡No! –Casi gritó el ahora impacientado personaje.

-¿Algo que declarar?

-Que te odio.

-Ajá, que pase un buen día –Y el molesto hombre desapareció en un destello electrónico. Turbo rodó los ojos, ahora muy molesto. ¿De verdad le había preguntado ese sujeto por el juego al que iba? Estaba seguro de nunca haber conocido a nadie tan torpe como ese inspector, ojalá no volviera a encontrarse con él jamás, sino…

 **Pero Turbo no es malo.**

RoadBlasters, era un poco más complejo que Turbotime: múltiples autos más realistas, desde el punto de vista de los gamers, pistas prediseñadas en formas más reales, a diferencia de la típica pista circular de Turbotime, y controles más precisos. Esto fastidió un poco más al corredor de traje blanco, al acercarse, notó que los autos no tenían conductor. Eran sólo programas del juego. ¡Perfecto! Él, el mejor corredor, había sido opacado por programas tan reales y vivos como el público de su juego. A pesar de ello, decidió quedarse el resto de la noche a examinar los autos.

Cuando el Arcade estaba por abrir, Turbo supo que su tiempo se había agotado, debía regresar a Turbotime ahora. Pero algo lo detuvo, todavía estaban los autos, la competencia, que llamaban la atención de todos sus fans y jugadores. ¿Tal vez…? ¡No! Estaba terminadamente prohibido quedarse en otro juego a la hora de abrir del Arcade, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si volvía a su propio juego? Ya nadie se acordaría de él, no más fans, no más ¡TURBO-TÁSTICO! con sus queridos jugadores, y sobre todo. Ellos, los autos que se llevaban toda la atención para ellos mismos. Por un momento, el corredor sintió tanto odio y rencor hacia esos autos, que su visión se tiñó de rojo por un instante… ¡No, alto! Su visión estaba perfectamente bien, en realidad, ¡Su programa había fallado por un segundo! Volvió a suceder: pudo ver cómo su código se descomponía momentáneamente en bits rojos, para luego volver a su lugar. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

 **Aun así, Turbo no es malo.**

-¡TURBO-TÁSTICO! – El corredor gritó con alegría al pasar frente a un auto, cuando un antiguo admirador suyo hacía una carrera con el auto rojo. Obviamente, el chico no entendió por qué Turbo estaba ahí, no era su juego. Pero al hombre de piel gris eso no le importaba, solo debía inhabilitar el juego durante un tiempo, y los chicos volverían a amarlo. De pronto, Turbo chocó contra el auto rojo, volaron chispas, la pantalla falló, el programa amenazó con reiniciarse, entonces, los chicos llamaron al señor Litwak para que revisara el juego. Inmediatamente, el hombre se alejó, y volvió en menos de un minuto con algo que todos los juegos temen, el papel naranja con un ícono de máquina enferma. Oh, no. ¡Oh, no no no, no podía estar pasando! El más amado corredor del Arcade había hecho algo horrible, imperdonable, algo… algo que un virus habría hecho. Sacó al juego del Arcade, para siempre. Turbo bajó de un salto de su auto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de ese lugar. Llegó a la Estación, solo para ser detenido por el inspector, que lo escaneaba de arriba abajo con una cruel mirada.

-¿Qué has hecho, Turbo? –Lo acusó el hombre. Turbo retrocedió un paso, horrorizado, ¡Lo habían atrapado muy rápido! Pasando a través del inspector, corrió de vuelta a su juego. Apenas atravesó la entrada empezó a fallar, con su código fallando y lanzando chispas rojas. No podría volver a salir, no con todo el Arcade allá afuera, jamás volvería a abandonar Turbotime, entonces…

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –Oyó al señor Litwak a través de la pantalla de su juego. Por un momento, pareció que el mundo se detenía, y el corredor vio su mundo desbaratarse frente a sus ojos. La pantalla de su propio juego fallaba y por momentos se apagaba. Todo era su culpa. Pero ahora no había tiempo que perder, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que se lo llevaran a él también. Por un momento pensó en ir a por los gemelos, pero se detuvo a pensar. "Es muy probable que ya hayan visto lo que está sucediendo. No, ellos encontrarán la forma de salir de aquí, estoy seguro" Y abandonó Turbotime sin voltear atrás.

 **Sin embargo, Turbo no es malo.**

* * *

Solo. Estaba total y completamente SOLO. Los gemelos no habían logrado escapar a tiempo. Nunca volvió a saber de ellos, ni de RoadBlasters. Y ahora todo el Arcade lo conocía como el indeseable número uno. Había roto no una, sino dos de las principales reglas del Arcade: entrar en otro videojuego durante las horas hábiles del Arcade, y afectar de alguna forma el funcionamiento de otro videojuego. Pero debía dejar sus sentimientos de lado, ahora debía esconderse y evitar a toda costa a otros personajes.

Él solo quería que los gamers volvieran a quererlo. Quiso atención, obtuvo mucha, MUCHA atención. Y de esa forma, perdió a sus amigos, compañeros, y a los jugadores, que lo son todo para los videojuegos, pues sin ellos, el Arcade no existiría. El antiguo corredor decidió evitar a los demás, yendo al rincón más alejado de la Estación Central, pues sabía que nadie nunca lo dejaría entrar a su juego. Incluso había oído a un avatar de Mortal Kombat usar un término muy ofensivo para él; "Hacerse Turbo", si, ahora todos lo conocían como un ser despreciable que no se merecía la compasión de nadie por lo que había hecho y lo que podría hacer. Y todo había sido un error. Un gigantesco y absolutamente egoísta error.

Con el paso de los años, los sentimientos y pensamientos del ex corredor se volvieron fríos, y el dolor que alguna vez sintió por su hogar se volvía cada vez más sordo, dejando tras de sí un vacío, que acompañaba a Turbo cada día de su ahora miserable existencia. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Era un avatar sin juego, despreciado por los demás, sin siquiera un lugar dónde dormir: si se acostaba en un banco, lo echaban apenas cerraba el Arcade, si se acomodaba en un rincón, era presa fácil para los avatares que quisieran desquitarse con él. Como se dedicaba día y noche a pensar en qué hacer con su vida y cómo huir de los demás, y aún el tratar de ignorar lo que había hecho.

 **Turbo no es malo.**

* * *

1997, aparece el nuevo juego Sugar Rush.

Todo el mundo, en especial los corredores, sabían de qué iba el nuevo juego. Y Turbo se enteró de la existencia de Sugar Rush ocultándose detrás de los molestos anuncios parlanchines de Sonic. De esta forma descubrió que en el juego había niños corredores, y que el mundo de Sugar Rush estaba hecho de dulces y caramelos. El antiguo corredor decidió visitar ese juego después, no para "hacerse Turbo", no, sino para conocer a otros como él, y tal vez, tener la posibilidad de volver al oficio. Pero, ¿Cómo rayos iba a pasar con tantos avatares en la Estación Central? Ya de por sí era difícil ocultarse día tras día, semana tras semana, año tras año… sólo quería un lugar dónde vivir.

Por fin, después de dedicarse una hora a sortear exitosamente a los avatares, Turbo llegó a la entrada de Sugar Rush sin ser visto, pero ahora iba la prueba final. El inspector que obviamente no lo dejaría pasar, pues su programación ahora estaba codificada con las letras VIRUS. Ese condenado destello rojo que lo asaltaba esporádicamente desde que entrara a RoadBlasters. Aun así, tenía que pasar por eso para entrar al juego.

Al pisar el umbral de la entrada, no sucedió nada. El virus soltó un suspiro de alivio, que fue inmediatamente callado por la alarma roja. El inspector apareció a su lado, siempre viendo su libreta.

-¿Nombre?

-…

-Nombre –Insistió el inspector. Presa del miedo, Turbo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Golpear la figura del hombre azul y salir disparado hacia Sugar Rush. No prestó atención a las alarmas de la Estación, tampoco a las voces detrás de él, que trataban inútilmente de frenarlo. Como el tren iría muy lento, decidió saltar directamente al suelo, la parte interna del cable que conducía a la máquina. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, más rápido de lo que había corrido hasta entonces. Sólo se detuvo a tomar aire en el bosque de árboles de caramelo, cuando estuvo seguro de haber perdido a quienquiera que lo hubiera seguido.

Miró a izquierda y derecha, delante y detrás de sí mismo. Después de estar completamente seguro de que estaba solo, empezó a escalar el árbol acaramelado. Y se dio cuenta rápidamente de que las ramas con doble raya desaparecían. Al llegar a la copa del árbol, oteó por primera vez el lugar donde se encontraba. Un denso bosque de árboles rojos y blancos, iguales al suyo, que se extendían por unas cuantas centenas de metros en todas direcciones. Más allá del bosque, se veía claramente un castillo de dulces color rosa. No, salmón. El salmón es un mejor color, no tan femenino.

Turbo, ya recuperado de la carrera, decidió dirigirse al castillo en primer lugar. Fue renqueando por el cansancio, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde fue detenido por unos guardias/galletas Oreo.

-Alto, ¿Quién anda ahí? –El antiguo corredor frunció el ceño. Todos tenían que conocerlo, ¿No? El mejor corredor que el Arcade hubiera visto… no, el virus que se había infiltrado en RoadBlaters. Entonces era lógico que no lo conocieran o les hubieran advertido sobre él. Y como obviamente no lo reconocían de vista, solo debía usar otro nombre. Fácil, ¿Verdad?

-C…Candy –Los Oreo lo miraron de arriba abajo antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Qué quiere en el castillo de su Majestad la princesa? –Oh… ¿Qué?

-¿Princesa?

-La princesa Vanellope Von Schweetz, gobernante de Sugar Rush.

-Ah, claro, esa princesa… pues, venía a saludar a su Majestad y felicitarla… por ser tan buena corredora.

Los guardias permanecieron inmóviles durante unos interminables segundos. Y levantaron sus lanzas, dejando pasar al virus, del cual no sospechaban nada.

 **No obstante, Turbo no es malo.**

Un pequeño dulce de limón, conocido como Agrio Bill, condujo a Turbo a la sala del trono, donde había una muy linda niña sentada en un automóvil, en el trono. Ésta niña, de aproximadament años, usaba un vestido rosa claro con bordados rosas, una pequeña coronita en la cabeza, un cetro de dulce, etc. Tenía una mirada aburrida, como si hubiera estado sentada en el trono todo el día. A Turbo no le llamó la atención nada de eso, fue su rostro. Él sabía por experiencia que a un avatar no hay que juzgarlo por su aspecto, él mismo tenía cara de 30 años, más o menos, pero se sentía como un anciano debido a todo lo que había pasado o como un muchacho rebelde al que la sociedad hubiera dado la espalda; Turbo se consideraba una persona de 25 años, de esas que han pasado por mucho para su edad y se sienten mayores, a pesar de estar en su mejor forma.

Y esa niña, no tenía una expresión infantil, más bien, era una mujer joven o una adolescente, alguien que tomara decisiones demasiado importantes para dejárselas a un niño, responsabilidades reales, y un niño no tendría ni la disciplina ni el carácter para gobernar, en cambio, esa princesa sí parecía tener un buen criterio. Además, era preciosa, su pelo negro, sus ojos cafés, esa expresión de fingida seriedad… todo.

-¿Quién es este, Agrio Bill? –Preguntó tranquilamente la niña, mejor dicho chica mientras examinaba al ex corredor. Su uniforme estaba sucio, su casco tenía raspones, y él tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas, por no mencionar la falta de aseo y que estaba delgado. 10 años sin juego no habían tratado muy bien al ahora virus.

-Soy… Candy, Majestad, solo venía a felicitarla por ser tan buena corredora…

-No digas nada Candy. Agrio Bill, lleva a nuestro invitado a la habitación de visitas, consíguele ropas nuevas, y asegúrate de que coma bien, después –Agregó la niña, mirando a Turbo a los ojos- hablaré contigo, amigo.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Turbo se sentía como nunca. Se había aseado, le habían lavado su traje, y ahora se dirigía al comedor, siendo siempre escoltado por el indiferente dulce de limón. Con respecto al casco, no lo traía puesto, pues no lo necesitaba, aparte de que todavía no habían terminado de arreglarlo, ya que no estaba en buenas condiciones. Fue llevado al comedor, donde lo esperaba la aburrida Vanellope, esa niña, que al principio había parecido tan calmada, ahora estaba jugando a sostener una cuchara en su pequeña nariz tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

-Ah, ahí estás –Exclamó apenas vio al corredor –Te esperaba. Vamos, siéntate, siéntate –Tomando en cuenta su programación infantil, era de esperarse que actuara tan hiperactiva. Tal vez la actuación en la sala del trono había sido solo eso: una actuación.

Apenas tomó asiento, Turbo se vio asediado de preguntas por la princesa.

-¿De dónde vienes? No eres de por aquí, ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué te veías decaído y demacrado hace rato? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos amarillos? ¿Puedo tocar tu pelo? ¿Has comido pasteles de mermelada de chocolate alguna vez? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan gruñona? ¿Por qué…?

-¡Basta! –El corredor había perdido la paciencia con tantas preguntas, no había tenido tiempo de procesar todo lo que la niña decía –Por favor, cállate.

-Ok, me callo –Al parecer, la actitud de Turbo no había molestado a la pequeña. Aun así, él se vio obligado a responderle, pues no quería ser bombardeado nuevamente con preguntas.

-Veamos… del juego de carreras TurboTime, que fue desconectado del Arcade hace 10 años. Sí y no, soy de por aquí porque sé correr, de hecho, soy el mejor corredor de mi juego y posiblemente del Arcade, y no, porque no pertenezco a tu juego. Porque he estado buscando un lugar dónde vivir durante 10 años y porque he estado evitando a los demás durante ese tiempo, muchas gracias por preguntar –Mucho e hiriente sarcasmo, que confundió a la joven princesa- Me veo así por mi programación, así como tú te ves como una preciosa niña por tu programa… Olvida lo que dije -¡¿Qué rayos había acabado de decir?!- No, no puedes tocarlo. No he comido dulces desde hace mucho tiempo. Y me veo así de gruñón porque no dejas de asediarme con preguntas tontas –Al terminar, el antiguo avatar estaba rojo por tres cosas; una, nadie toca su pelo; dos, había dicho una tremenda tontería al mencionar el aspecto de la niña; y tercero, ella lo estaba viendo fijamente. De repente, la chica saltó y empezó a rogarle y a rogarle, tratando de alcanzar su cabeza, esto ocasionó que él tuviera que correr, e iniciaron una persecución por todo el comedor, de un tamaño considerable.

-¡Anda! Déjame tocarlo, aunque sea un poco. No lo puedes tener tan sucio, ¿Verdad? ¡Vamos, quiero tocarlo! Se ve tan bien, negro y sedoso, ¡Por favor aunque sea un poquito! ¿Por qué no puedo tocarlo? ¡Por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor! –Y a su vez, Turbo le respondía a gritos.

-¡No, he dicho que no! No puedes tocarlo. ¡Dedícate a molestar a alguien más, mocosa! ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Por qué eres tan desesperadamente linda? –Demonios, ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?- ¡Ya déjame en paz!–Ésta escena continuó durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Al parecer, el vestido no impedía que la niña corriera casi tan rápido como el hombre. Finalmente, Turbo se cansó y frenó de golpe, Vanellope no logró detenerse a tiempo y chocó contra el ex corredor, tirándolo al piso. Éste trató de darse la vuelta en el último segundo, por lo cual terminaron, uno de espaldas en el suelo, y la otra sobre su estómago.

Al alzar la vista, ninguno de los dos notó su situación, pues estuvieron muy ocupados observándose a los ojos. Él veía sus ojos marrón claro, y ella observaba sus ojos amarillos. Solo vieron su situación cuando desviaron la mirada, algo sonrojados, y se dieron cuenta de su posición. Entonces Vanellope se levantó en medio de disculpas, cosa no muy sencilla, pues resbalaba y volvía a caer sobre el corredor mayor, mientras que él permanecía inmóvil, tratando de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando la princesa por fin pudo pararse, después de dos minutos –todo gracias a su vestido-, ayudó a Turbo a pararse… y que esta vez él cayera sobre ella –vestido malo-. Lo cual ocasionó otra escenita incómoda, en la que ambos se sonrojaron aún más. Cuando finalmente lograron parase, ya pasada la parte incómoda, vino la parte extra incómoda. El silencio. Que duró aproximadamente un par de minutos.

-La cena –Anunció la monótona voz de Agrio Bill. Inmediatamente, llegaron bandejas y más bandejas de comida, o mejor dicho, distintas clases de postres. Pasteles, pays, copas de helado, bananas Split, galletas, flanes, golosinas, caramelos, gomitas, chocolates, smoothies, frappes, malteadas, licuados, entre otros. Ignorando a la sonrojada pareja, varios camareros –gente hecha de dulces a la que obviamente no le importaba servir dulces- repartieron la comida a lo largo de la mesa, al terminar, Agrio Bill y los camareros, se fueron. Dejando en otro silencio incómodo a los corredores. La primer en moverse fue Vanellope: tocó el cabello de Turbo, mucho pelo negro y algo corto, y rápidamente se sentó. Esto dejó algo molesto al corredor, pues no había podido evitar algo que detestaba, que alguien le tocara la cabeza.

-¿No vas a comer? –Le preguntó la niña a su invitado. Éste no reaccionó, sólo estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfurruñada. ¿Cómo podía esa Vanellope… esa hermosa Vanellope, vivir con tantos lujos cuando avatares, como él, vivían de forma completamente distinta? Bueno, él había sido un marginado durante años, pero no tenía nada que ver. Él había sufrido mucho por culpa de otros, ¿Por qué no darle a la sociedad lo que ella le había dado a él? _Porque ellos ya no están aquí_ Recordó de inmediato, y supo que era cierto, RoadBlasters, el juego que se había llevado su gloria, ahora no estaba, al igual que el suyo…

-¿Sabes, preciosa? –Dijo, con fingidas calma y alegría –Creo que encontré un lugar dónde quedarme.

 **Turbo no es malo.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de que acordaran que Turbo viviría en el castillo y Vanellope fuera a correr, Tubo trató de convencer a Agrio Bill de que lo dejara correr con los demás. Las respuestas lo enfurecieron.

-¡¿Pero por qué no?! –El virus pateó el suelo, clara señal de su impaciencia.

-Porque el juego no te reconocerá como jugador, Candy –Le explicó monótonamente Agrio Bill, con la misma expresión de siempre. Turbo se cruzó de brazos y empezó a pensar en una solución. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a vivir en Sugar Rush si no podía correr? Era absoluta y completamente injusto, y nadie podría decir lo contrario.

-¡Pero no correré durante las horas hábiles del Arcade! ¡Lo juro! –Una vez más, Agrio Bill respondió lentamente.

-Ya le dije que no es posible, necesitaría el permiso de la princesa Vanellope, y dudo mucho que ella lo consienta. Que usted corra pone en peligro el juego, no querrá hacerse Turbo, ¿O sí? –De no haber sido porque en ese momento Vanellope regresaba de un agotador día de carreras, Turbo mataba ahí mismo a Agrio Bill. El estar tan cerca y tan lejos de correr lo sacaba de quicio.

-Hola, Agrio Bill, hola, Candy –Dijo Vanellope mientras caminaba hacia su habitación –Bill, necesitaré otra ropa, éstos vestidos están matándome.

-Como desee, su Majestad –Respondió Agrio Bill antes de irse, y agregó –Por cierto, no creo que este sea el momento de hablar con la princesa, señor. Está muy cansada y no atenderá a nadie.

-Sí claro. Lo comprendo –Murmuró entre dientes el antiguo corredor. Cuando el caramelo verde desapareció tras una esquina, el virus siguió a Vanellope hasta su habitación.

Y ahí estaba ella, acostada de cualquier forma sobre su cama QueenSize, en la habitación color rosa. No, salmón. Se veía confundida por el hecho de que Turbo la hubiera seguido dentro de su habitación, un lugar que se suponía era solo de ella, ¿O no?

-Princesa, tenemos que hablar, no me importa que no esté en condiciones o que se esté desmayando –Turbo se paró junto a la cama, cerca de la cabeza de Vanellope, para poder verla a los ojos. Ahora no traía puesto el casco, de forma que el pelo le hacía cosquillas en la cara.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro –Dijo ella sin mucho interés, los jugadores habían explotado a la princesa todo el día, acabando con la energía característica de la niña.

-Tu pequeño e indeseable sirviente, Agrio Bill, dice que no puedo correr y que debería consultarlo contigo, pues según él, pongo en peligro el juego por el simple hecho de correr, ¿Tu qué dices? ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda correr? –Para entonces, Vanellope había logrado sentarse en la cama, frente al molesto Turbo. Evaluando la situación desde cierto punto, era justo dejar al antiguo corredor volver a las carreras, pero por otro lado, eso no era tan relevante como la seguridad del juego, así que la pequeña tomó una rápida decisión.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedes correr, Candy –Esto hizo explotar al virus, de forma que empezó a fallar en medio de destellos rojos.

-Tu, pequeña sabandija. ¿Cómo te atreves a negarle al mejor corredor de todo el Arcade una carrera? ¡Yo soy Turbo! ¡Y no dejaré que una mocosa, ni siquiera una belleza como tú, se interponga en mi camino! ¿Entiendes? –Para entonces el virus había tomado a Vanellope de los hombros y la había zarandeado. Por ello, no sólo había invadido su espacio personal y la había agredido físicamente un poco, también descubrió que había colado un cumplido no deseado en su discurso. Con suerte, la niña no lo habría nota… muy pronto para hablar.

-¿Por qué me sigues llamando así? –Ahora era ella la que se veía molesta, y algo sonrojada, ¿O sería la luz?

-¿Así cómo? –Demonios, rayos rayos rayos, ¡Rayos!

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, "Turbo", cada vez que me diriges la palabra, me dices cosas como "hermosa", "preciosa", "eres muy linda" etcétera. ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?

-…Pe…¡¿Qué quieres que diga?!

-¡La verdad! –Por un momento, Turbo se quedó helado, ¿Acaso la niña no se consideraba bonita? ¿Qué nunca se había visto en un espejo? ¿O sólo la incomodaba que alguien que se veía como un adulto le hiciera cumplidos? Enseguida se recuperó.

-¡Ni siquiera estoy diciéndote la verdad completa! ¿Quieres todo?

-¡SÍ! –Tú lo pediste.

-¡Hermosa! Eso es lo que eres, ¡La mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?! He visto durante 10 años a todos los avatares del Arcade y te aseguro que no había visto a nadie como tú, ¿Qué nunca te has visto en un espejo con esos brillantes ojos que tienes? ¿Eh? Deberías hacerlo, porque al parecer eres la única que no se da cuenta de lo bella que eres.

-¡Ya basta! –Gritó ella, roja de enojo y por sonrojo –Fuera de mi habitación.

-… ¿Qué?

-¡Que te vayas! –Exclamó Vanellope mientras señalaba la puerta, donde estaba Agrio Bill, para sorpresa de ambos corredores. Por suerte para ellos, el caramelo había oído únicamente el final de la conversación. Traía en las manos un conjunto de ropa perfectamente doblado.

-Su ropa, Majestad. Si quiere, puedo venir en otro…

-No, está bien, Agrio Bill. T… Candy ya se iba, ¿No es así? –Agregó la niña en tono amenazador, el virus se limitó a asentir y salir rápidamente de ahí, dando zancadas. _Algún día_ Pensó para sí el antiguo corredor _Algún día me las pagarás, Vanellope._

 **Pero Turbo no es malo.**

* * *

Alrededor de dos horas después, la niña traía puesto el conjunto que todos conocemos. Al verla de lejos, Turbo no pudo sino admirar boquiabierto la nueva belleza de la princesa. Ésta no notó la presencia del corredor, mientras se dirigía a una zona que él no había visto antes, así que la siguió hasta una parte muy poco transitada del castillo.

-La cuerda, Bill –El virus ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, había estado tan concentrado en Vanellope que no había notado al pequeño caramelo. Entonces descubrió que estaban en un angosto pasillo iluminado con tubos de neón azules, al final del cual había un control de consola antiguo. Prestó especial atención al control cuando la princesa tocó unos botones –que obviamente formaban una contraseña- y la compuerta se abrió, dejando ver una enorme sala negra, en la que flotaban… ¡Códigos! Eran los códigos del juego, toda la programación y lo que hacía posible la existencia de Sugar Rush…. La clave para que él pudiera correr…

Rápidamente, el virus tomó una de las muchas cuerdas, y neutralizó a Agrio Bill, atándolo con tres cuerdas para evitar que escapara o pidiera ayuda. Enseguida, él mismo se ató una cuerda y se lanzó al vacío.

-¡Turbo!, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Vanellope estaba examinando un bloque de código que llevaba el nombre de Turbo, al parecer, el estar dentro del juego lo agregaba a la programación.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero no dejaré que nadie me impida correr… y eso te incluye a ti –La empujó con fuerza, lejos del bloque, y procedió a revisar el código. Nadie podría cuestionarlo, volvería a tener fama, gloria, fans, trofeos… pero claramente habría una pequeña mocosa que se interpondría en su camino.

Turbo = (King_Candy) Código, código, etc. La apariencia de Turbo cambió, ahora lucía como un hombre mayor, simpático y amable… solo tenía que actuar así. Ahora faltaban dos cosas. El bloque de código de Vanellope, que se encontraba en el centro de todo.

-¡No! Apártate, virus –La niña golpeó con su puño al nuevo Turbo, noqueándolo momentáneamente, cuando el corredor se recuperó, vio a la chica frente a él. _¡Dios!_ Pensó _Cuando está molesta se ve aún más linda ¿Cómo es eso posible?... ¡No, concéntrate, Turbo!_

-Apártate tú, chiquilla –Mientras peleaban, ambos se acercaban cada vez más el código de Vanellope. Al llegar ahí, Turbo se sujetó a los cables y pateó con ambos pies el pecho de la niña, lanzándola lejos de él. Inmediatamente puso su atención en el bloque de código de la pelinegra –Lo lamento, Vanellope –Murmuró.

El bloque de código Vanellope Von Schweetz fue totalmente desconectado y apartado de los demás códigos, para que desapareciera lentamente. Y para asegurarse, desconectó los bloques código que formaban la Memoria de Súbditos y la Memoria de Corredores. Listo, ahora la nueva falla sería borrada, y él ya no se sentiría raro cerca de ella. Pero…

-¡Qué has hecho! –Ahora ella era quien fallaba, con un destello de azul. Turbo sonrió.

-Lo que sucede, pequeña, es que ahora yo soy el rey… ¡Guardias! –Los guardias Oreo llegaron rápidamente -¡Lleven a ésta falla al calabozo!

Las galletas tiraron de ambas cuerdas. Al tocar suelo firme, Vanellope fue arrestada, y el ahora rey de Sugar Rush, procedió a hablar con raro acento, para que nadie sospechara nada.

-Enciérrenla, y asegúrense de que no puede salir, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor –Y los guardias se retiraron, con una muy desorientada niña, cuya memoria empezaba a desvanecerse.

-¡Suéltenme, soy su princesa, Vanellope Von Schweetz! Escúchenme –Pero sus memorias habían sido modificadas, y ahora nada detendría a King Candy, gobernador "legítimo" de Sugar Rush.

Una hora después, King Candy entró al calabozo, solo para ver a la "falla", él sabía muy bien que ella no podría correr nunca más, pues hacerlo reiniciaría el juego. Por ello, debía persuadirla de cualquier intento de correr.

-Hola, falla –Dijo el rey despectivamente. Ella no respondió –Vamos, sé que estás molesta, pero una falla como tú no puede estar en mi reino, ¿No crees?

-¡Yo no soy una falla! –Gritó ella.

-¿Estás segura? –Inquirió él. Su seguridad hizo vacilar a la niña.

-…Por…por supuesto que estoy segura. Formo parte del juego- Entonces él se acercó, para que ella entendiera lo que estaba por decirle.

-Mira, falla. Éste es MI juego, MIS reglas, y no dejaré que un error como tú arruine eso, ¿Entiendes? Te puedo dejar ir con una condición. No correrás. Si lo haces, nos pondrás en peligro a todos, incluso a ti. Sería muy egoísta de tu parte hacer que desconecten Sugar Rush, ¿Verdad? –Para entonces, la cara de Turbo estaba MUY cerca de la de ella, lo suficiente como para... para nada. King Candy era una persona que se controlaba, incluso más que Turbo.

-Yo… correré –Dijo la niña, muy segura de sí misma –Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Siempre trataré de ganarte, Candy –Al parecer, también se había olvidado de Turbo- Te venceré, demostraré que soy tan buena corredora como tú o como cualquier otro corredor. Te demostraré que soy mejor que tú. Yo. Ganaré.

* * *

Después de eso, Vanellope logró escapar, y se formó una sólida enemistad entre ambos corredores, en la cual los papeles se intercambiaron; la chica, que llegó a madurar lo suficiente para ser considerada una adolescente, era una falla, un error del juego, alguien despreciado por todo el mundo, y Turbo, bajo el nombre de King Candy, era el gobernador de Sugar Rush, querido por sus súbditos, el mejor corredor, y el enemigo número uno de Vanellope. Pero nadie, ni siquiera Agrio Bill, pudo darse cuenta de que Turbo seguía sintiendo algo por la chica, algo que el tiempo no podía mitigar, y que lo impulsaba a buscar incansablemente a la niña. Porque la quería, y siempre la querría, hasta el final, 15 años después.

Ahora sabemos el porqué de la expresión "hacerse Turbo", cómo éste mismo se apoderó de Sugar Rush, y cómo se sintió el personaje durante los 25 años que vivió. Hemos descubierto un nuevo lado de éste personaje, uno que justifica un poco todo lo que hizo, para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, y recuperar aquello que tan tontamente había perdido.

 **Porque, como ahora sabemos, Turbo no es malo.**


End file.
